Sae Chabashira/Relationships
As the homeroom teacher of class 1-D, Sae Chabashira has come to consider the class as foolish in their actions. However, she has formed unique relationships with some of them. Class 1-D Kiyotaka Ayanokōji He is one of the few students she interacts with. Their first interaction was when he asks her about equality and she seems intrigued that someone so young had asked her. Upon hearing her answer, he requests that she halt Ken's expulsion and offers her his points having learned it was within the school's rules. As she muses at his offer, she states she would have accepted if he offered a larger number of points that he couldn't afford, however, Suzune stepped in and offered points as well; this causes her to become interested in them, accepting their offer she tells the two not to disappoint her as they did something nobody in the history of Class D ever did. It is shown Sae is fully aware of Kiyotaka's capabilities as she brought up the issue in a conversation with Suzune of how someone with his great insight was placed in Class D, the lowest class in the school instead of the higher ranking ones. She considers him to be the most "defective" in the class as while the other students have standard flaws, his flaw is that he is hiding his amazing talents for some reason. This further evidenced in the manga, where she is seen picking at him to reveal the reasons for his exact same scores and wondering why he hides his capabilities. On the school cruise, Sae talks to him and informs him there was an unknown man who said to expel him. She promised to protect him but only if he will start working to reach class 1-A but he refuses to comply as she promised that he will be expelled which causes him to grab her by the collar and warn her not to manipulate him. Sae was unfazed but amused by this change in his characteristic as she had never seen him lose his composure. It's currently unknown why she wants him to advance to Class A when he has no intention of trying to reach the class. Her reason might because she feels he is wasting his talents in a low class and feels he is better suited for the upper classes. After the survival test, she summons him to the theater where she commends him on his victory over the other classes and reveals that it was his father who made the request to expel him. Once again, he refuses her offer to go to Class A which Sae doesn't protest or threaten him, unlike last time. Instead, she simply reveals her knowledge of his past after he states he won't do anything for her without proof. Sae then asks him what he plans to do now to which he vaguely answers as she smiles in amusement. Suzune Horikita Other than Kiyotaka, she is one few students to interact with her the most. Their first interaction was in Episode 3, where Sae demanded points a lot of points from Kiyotaka to stop Ken's expulsion. He couldn't pay the amount until Suzune offered some of her own points stating it was out of her own benefit, due to the possible repercussions of a student being expelled. Their next interaction was in Episode 5 as they were both present at Ken's hearing and Sae was amused when Kiyotaka snapped Suzune back to her senses. They later met in Episode 6 when Sae asked for Suzune to tell her how she got the students of Class C to withdraw their complaint. Suzune didn't give her a clear answer and Sae instead told her to look further into Kiyotaka telling her that if she wanted to reach Class A, she would have to be aware of those with defects. She told Suzune that Kiyotaka is the most "defective" in the class as while the other students have standard flaws, his flaw is that he is hiding his amazing talents and intellect for some reason. These words would later cause Suzune to question Kiyotaka over his past and reasons for hiding his intelligence. Other Students Compared to Kiyotaka and Suzune, she is a little more cold to the rest of Class 1-D. This was first seen when she once told them they would get no points after a majority of them blew through their points in a matter of a month. She smiled after calling them disappointments as she mentioned she had high hopes for them but they were dashed because of their blatant spending of points. She had no problem telling Ken that he'd be expelled from the school and even smiled when he expressed worry about the situation though she rescinded this after being paid by Kiyotaka and Suzune. Student Council Manabu Horikita She appears to be familiar with him as they shared a conversation after she questioned as to why he was present at the hearing for Ken Sudō. After he explained his reason, she expressed mild amazement with his actions as he merely smirked at her words. References Category:Relationships